


Dress Code

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, KuroDai Week, KuroDai Week 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: “Sawamura?”Daichi hums on his phone as response, leaning back comfortably against his pillows.“I just realized,” Kuroo trails off and Daichi hears some shuffling noises from the other line before he speaks again, “I haven’t seen you in your uniform yet.”For KuroDai Week 2017 Day 1:First Meeting/Next Time





	Dress Code

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY KURODAI DAY AND WEEK EVERYONE!!!
> 
> I've always wanted to write KuroDai meeting in their school uniforms, because oh joy. So yeah, here it is.  
> Painfully unbeta'd though, so please excuse the mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy and Happy Shipping! ^^

“ _Sawamura?_ ”

Daichi hums on his phone as response, leaning back comfortably against his pillows.

“ _I just realized_ ,” Kuroo trails off and Daichi hears some shuffling noises from the other line before he speaks again, “ _I haven’t seen you in your uniform yet._ ”

Daichi frowns and turns to his side, pulling up the blanket up to his waist. “What are you talking about? We’ve seen each other in uniforms already. Plenty of times, in fact.”

“ _No, no,_ ” he could practically _hear_ the way Kuroo frantically shook his head. “ _I didn’t mean our volleyball uniforms,_ duh _. I meant our school uniforms. I don’t think I’ve seen you while wearing that._ ”

There was a soft thud and a sharp exhale from Kuroo’s side, and Daichi pictures in his mind what he looks like right now, flopped on his bed, limbs probably spread out. He smiles at the thought.

They’ve been doing this talking-to-each-other-on-the-phone-on-most-nights thing, since after the summer training camp in Tokyo. Granted that they had exchanged numbers way before that –after their first practice match, in fact– but it had only taken the bonding and camaraderie the training camp brought, for them to be comfortable enough to do this, like they’re long-time friends.

It went on for a friendly fashion for a while, until venting about uncooperative underclassmen and sharing captain horror stories blossomed into something else. Like asking how one’s day had been, or sharing personal interests and whatnots, with conversations leaning towards the flirting territory, which Daichi was oblivious to at first, but something that both of them didn’t seem to mind.

It evolved to occasionally hanging-out, before they actually admitted that traveling from one prefecture to another, just to visit in the name of ‘friendship’, is definitely not just that, and what they’re doing is more than just hanging-out, until things between them became official.

It was rather unexpected, but not unwelcome.

Now, a few months into their relationship, they’re still keeping it up. Long distance relationships are challenging, but they’re both very competitive and determined to rise up to the challenge. This is one that they know they’ll overcome.

“Our school uniform is nothing special. It’s just the typical _gakuran_ , so I don’t think you’re missing out on much.”

Kuroo scoffs at him. “ _Excuse you! I totally think gakuran is cool. And I am completely missing out on something since I haven’t seen you in it yet._ ”

Daichi snorts at the cheesy things that Kuroo so casually says, but even then, he couldn’t stop the grin from stretching on his face.

“Well, can’t you just check my Facebook then?” Daichi tries to remember if he’s posted a picture like that, since he’s not the type to post pictures of himself. But if he hasn’t, then he’s pretty sure Suga’s probably tagged him in one.

“ _I can’t be satisfied with just a picture, Sawamura_ ,” Kuroo grumbled, but Daichi could hear the whine in his voice, and he rolls his eyes. “ _Besides, I’m too lazy to stalk your Facebook right now_. _And even if I am not, doing that would mean I’d have to stop talking to you. And we both know you’ll miss my amazing voice, lulling you to sleep._ ”

There was one time that Daichi slept on Kuroo while they were talking to each other. It had been a pretty tiring day, and he’s nothing but exhausted, but he didn’t want to break tradition. It had been a good night, honestly, but he’s sort of regretting it because Kuroo is not letting it die down.

“Shut up.”

“ _Do you really want me to?_ ”

“…No,” Daichi swears that the soft puff of air he heard was an indication that Kuroo just smirked.

“ _Soo…?_ ”

“So, what?”

“ _School uniform date? Aren’t you curious about seeing me in my own one?_ ” It was phrased as a question, but Daichi hears the persuasion in them all the same. And truthfully, it got him thinking too. Trust Kuroo to say the right words when he really wants something, because right now, now that he’s given a thought about it, he can’t seem but wonder what _does_ Kuroo look like wearing his uniform?

“I don’t know Kuroo,” Daichi hesitates, “doesn’t Nekoma have regulations that come with wearing uniforms in public?”

“ _It wouldn’t matter, Sawamura,_ ” Kuroo says self-assured. “ _I’ll be the one to go there, and all they would ask is which school does that handsome young man go to?_ ”

“Karasuno High School,” Daichi dead-pans.

Kuroo chuckles, “ _You’re not wrong._ ”

Daichi flushes, at being called handsome in a roundabout way, and really, it’s quite vain of him, but somehow he’s glad that Kuroo can’t see him now.

“ _So, that means we’re doing it, right?_ ”

Daichi sighs. “Alright. Fine… whatever,” he answers, trying not to let the budding excitement color the tone of his voice.

\----------

Daichi gets to the train station a few good minutes before Kuroo’s train arrives. Freshly showered, and probably smelling strong of his body spray than what was considered normal, if the looks he’s gotten from people passing by him are to go by. He tries not to get self-conscious because of that, but he did duck his head, fixed his scarf and bag strap alternately every second, and pretended to look at his watch more often than he should, just to stave off the growing embarrassment. He rubs his sweaty hands on his slacks and stands up straighter, when the announcement of the train’s arrival echoed throughout the whole station.

He doesn’t understand why he’s nervous about meeting Kuroo. It’s not like this is their first date or something after all. He’ll admit that he grew more excited about the prospect of this ‘school uniform date’ the closer it got, but the butterflies that had taken up residence in his stomach since this morning seemed to have multiplied and doubled their efforts in making their presence known.

“Hey, Sawamura!” Daichi startles. He immediately looks up and sees Kuroo waving at him from afar and starts walking towards where he’s staying at.

Daichi’s breathing promptly catches. He knows that Kuroo’s sense of fashion was impeccable, at least more than his, as what he’d seen from the times they went out, but he wasn’t prepared for how actually good-looking Kuroo is in his school uniform. He vaguely thinks that the possibility of people asking who that handsome young man is, went a little higher than he would’ve anticipated. Because that’s exactly what Kuroo looks like in his school uniform, handsome.

His hair is still the mess that Daichi’s known it to be, but there is definitely something different, seeing Kuroo in clothes other than his bright red Nekoma tracksuit, or his black shirt and red shorts ensemble. The red scarf he had given Kuroo as a birthday present stands in stark contrast to the cool, dark blue of the blazer. It was covering the upper part of the uniform, so he wasn’t sure if the other is wearing a necktie, but the blazer was left unbuttoned, making the black sweater vest underneath it visible. The look was completed by a muted gray slacks over a long pair of legs, the hem comfortably nesting on polished black shoes, and a sports bag, slung across his body.

It was then, that it dawned on Daichi, how Kuroo is able to fool people into thinking that he’s cool and mysterious, when in reality, he’s an actual dork especially once he opens his mouth. It’s because of the damn school uniform.

And Daichi finds it so attractive, it’s practically silly. Because it’s just a uniform, and it’s just Kuroo. But at the same time, it’s precisely because _it’s_ Kuroo in _his_ uniform.

It had been too late for him to close his slightly parted mouth, because he was sure that Kuroo already noticed his blatant once over while he was walking towards him, but Daichi still hopes that he could salvage even just a bit of his pride.

The same damn school uniform is making his stomach do some acrobats, and it’s probably the reason why he’s feeling insecure about himself all of a sudden.

Daichi never paid it any serious thought before. He wasn’t like Nishinoya, whose main reason for coming to Karasuno was because he’s always wanted to wear a _gakuran_. He likes that it’s simple and not that complicated to wear. But he doesn’t particularly style it or anything, even though Karasuno isn’t exactly strict about enforcing dress code. It was just a uniform, and it’s just serving its purpose.

He wasn’t lying when he said that Kuroo isn’t missing much. He really couldn’t understand his insistence though, but he’s sort of glad that he let Suga talk him into wearing the complete prescribed uniform. Not that it’s going to do much.

He snaps his mouth shut, and tries to meet the knowing gaze and the self-satisfied smirk Kuroo is giving him. There’s nothing he can do about his flushing face, however. Daichi just resolutely stares ahead and braces himself for the teasing that he knew would come.

“So… you were totally checking me out,” Kuroo drawls, quite conceitedly. Daichi bristles, a statement of denial itching on his tongue, but he holds it. There’s no point in denying it anyway.

“So what if I was?” he says, crossing his arms and lifting his chin up in a challenging manner

Kuroo doesn’t reply, but just smiles wide, his eyes deliberately rakes over Daichi’s form, which successfully made the shorter feel self-conscious again. He looks… pleased with his appraisal, and Daichi somehow felt relieved albeit feeling a bit like a sample species under a microscope.

“You were totally checking me out,” he returns, lamely at that, at Kuroo when he meets his eyes again. Daichi expects to receive a cheeky smirk, but what he gets is a fond smile, one that reached up to Kuroo’s eyes and made it shine.

“So what if I was?” Kuroo murmurs softly, and Daichi smiles at him. “You look really good, Sawamura.” He continues, quite bashfully and Daichi sees redness spread along Kuroo’s cheeks, to the tips of his ears, and creeps lower to his neck.

He lets out the breathy chuckle at the compliment. “You look really good too, Kuroo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let's all have a wonderful and KuroDai filled week ahead!


End file.
